Cooling for computing systems (e.g., a datacenter cooling room) may include multiple stages of cooling equipment, such as a Computer Room Air Conditioner (CRAG), fans in rack systems, and fans in individual equipment modules within the rack systems, and so on. Cooling approaches may inefficiently circulate air throughout entire datacenter rooms, e.g., through cold and hot aisles of the room. Cold aisles, between the racks or raised floor plenums below the racks, may be used to dump cool air towards the front and/or bottom of the entire room. Equipment installed in each rack may pull air from the cold aisle or raised floor, pulling the cold air through the congested rack and rack-mounted equipment. Extracted heat from the equipment is then dumped into the hot aisles, situated between the racks or into the chimney vents above the racks.